


A Suitable Boy

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Cussing, Fluff, HeeTop, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Thirty year old Seunghyun is a lawyer who has been single for quite a while. When his parents demand he marry someone of their choosing, he agrees. Enter twenty two year old bookseller Heechul, Seunghyun's new fiancee.This story will be a character study of two people in an arranged marriage. I came up with the idea from reading A Suitable Boy by Vikram Seth. I'm not entirely sure where this story is going- as usual, we'll all find out together. There may be some smut, maybe some language, haven't decided yet.Full disclosure: I know nothing about arranged marriages. Probably why this is fiction.





	1. This One

_A/N: brief mention of abuse_

* * *

Seunghyun Choi was going over some briefs in his office when his parents walked in. He leaned back in his chair. “I didn't know you were coming by today.”

“Surprise is the most important element of attack,” his mom replied, kissing his forehead. She then settled into one of the chairs across from Seunghyun's desk. His father paced the room.

Finally, Mr. Choi turned to face his son. “We want you to stop dicking around and get married. And you'll marry someone we pick for you.”

Seunghyun shrugged. “Okay.”

“Now listen. You- wait, what?” His father looked shocked.

Seunghyun chuckled. “I'm agreeing with you. I've been thinking about this lately- about settling down. Of course, we all know my track record isn't the best. I wasn't necessarily thinking arranged marriage, but the idea of asking Mom for help did cross my mind.”

His parents just stared.

“So... who have you chosen for me?”

This seemed to snap Seunghyun's mother to attention. She opened her satchel and pulled out a handful of folders. “Actually, you can choose. I have four options here- two men and two women.”

 

 

Seunghyun opened the folders and scanned the faces. He pushed the women aside- these two weren't particularly doing anything for him. The two men were opposites: blonde and brunette. The dark haired man did catch his eye. Seunghyun tried to look at the other, but this one- with his long hair, full lips, and large feline eyes kept pulling his attention back. He traced his fingers over the photograph, and his lips quirked into a smile. _Yes._ “This one,” he said.

Mrs. Choi smiled, and looked up at her husband. “Heechul Kim is definitely a suitable boy.”

“Heechul?” Mr. Choi perked up. “So you do have good taste. Who would have known it?”

“I'll call Heejin, Heechul's mother,” she said to Seunghyun. She stood, taking her phone out of her bag and heading into the hallway.

 

 

 

“What do you think, Dad?” Seunghyun asked. “I mean, obviously they all come from good, wealthy families otherwise they wouldn't be options.”

“Actually, Heechul doesn't come from money,” Mr. Choi explained. “But, your mother and I knew Heejin in college. She had money back then, but but the man she married blew through it.” Mr. Choi's face darkened.

“You should tell me about it,” Seunghyun suggested. “It's probably not an easy thing to bring up around them.”

Mr. Choi sighed before sitting in the chair next to the one his wife had just vacated. “There were a group of us who were friends in college- your mother and I; Heejin; Doojoon; your uncle Dongwook; Jungsoo; and Jongin. Your mom and Heejin were the only two women in our circle, so we were overly protective of the two of them. Heejin is incredibly nurturing. She helped cure hangovers and homesickness. When she married Heechul's father, we all saw the warning signs and tried to warn her, but she refused to listen. Your mom said all we could do was support her the best we could. She was a grown woman- what could we do? Then Heechul came along and we all doted on him, but Youngwoon Kim guarded his family jealously.”

Something cold slithered into Seunghyun's belly. “How jealously?”

Mr. Choi gave his son a look. “I'm sure you can figure it out, son.”

Seunghyun's eyes narrowed at the idea of Youngwoon Kim.

“Naturally, we all tried to convince Heejin to leave him, but she wouldn't hear of it. She even threatened to stop speaking to us if we kept bringing it up. It was hard, but if we wanted to stay friends and protect her as best as we could we didn't really have a choice.”

“What happened?”

“What you would expect in a situation like that- Youngwoon hit Heechul. Heechul was four at the time.”

Seunghyun froze, his eyes never leaving his father's face.

“She called Jongin, sobbing. By the time we all arrived, Heejin and Heechul were dry-eyed and quiet. She just rocked him. Youngwoon had disappeared. He was found the next morning, half eaten by alligators.”

Seunghyun was startled. “Dad, you and the others.... didn't-”

 

 

The door opened and Mrs. Choi walked back in. “It's all settled. Seunghyun, you'll meet your future husband on Friday at 7:00. Does that work for you?”

Seunghyun nodded. “That's fine. Where?”

“Nan's Sandwich and Soda Shop. Heechul is very shy and somewhere overly fancy may intimidate him.”

“Me too,” Seunghyun replied. I haven't been to Nan's in ages. I look forward to it.”

 

 

* * *

* * *

Seunghyun was able to get out of overtime by telling his boss Mr. Yang that he was having dinner with his parents. Seunghyun had introduced the three after his meeting with his parents earlier in the week. Since they were meeting casually, Seunghyun slid on a pair of dark jeans, and a dark sweater. He took a deep breath, and left his apartment to meet the man who would very soon become his partner for life.

 

 

Heechul was even more beautiful in person. He wore thick black glasses, and a long sleeved black shirt. His eyes were lightly lined and the barest shine of gloss graced his lips. He was seated between both of their mothers, and he blushed when he saw Seunghyun.

“Hi.” Seunghyun smiled at Heechul, who looked down at his hands. “Am I late?”

“Not at all!” Heechul's mother slid out of the booth and held her hand out to Seunghyun. She was dressed simply yet elegantly, and Seunghyun could see where Heechul got his looks from- Heechul and his mother were practically twins. “I'm Heejin Kim. Come, sit next to your fiancee.”

Seunghyun slid into the booth and next to Heechul, breathing in a clean, beautiful scent that was a fresh mixture of lemon and lavender. “I'm Seunghyun.” He held out his hand.

Warm fingers slid across Seunghyun's. “Heechul.”

Seunghyun kissed the back of Heechul's hand, eliciting a lip bite along with a blush. Seunghyun couldn't remember the last time he was so enchanted.

 

 

There was a reason Seunghyun had been thinking about asking his mother for dating help. At the tender age of thirty, Seunghyun had been dating for roughly half of his life. So far, the only relationship that had really worked was a girl his mother had set him up with when he was eighteen. Two years later, she moved to Russia to become a ballerina, but they tried their best at a long-distance relationship. It ended when she met- and quickly married- a translator working for the government. Ever since then, it didn't matter who Seunghyun dated: men, women, people in between. All of them were the same- beautiful, dull, shallow, selfish, and money hungry. Seunghyun wanted a partner- someone who would care for him, a kind face when he came home from a bad day, someone he could relax and be himself with. He always felt like he was playing a role when he dated, that people dated an idea of him and he had to stay that person. Heechul Kim was proving to be completely different. He already had a job, working in a small secondhand bookstore. It was only part time and didn't pay much, which was why at the age of twenty two he still lived at home. But he had been working there since he was seventeen, adored it, and had no intentions of quitting.

 

 

Heechul was shy and quiet, until talk turned to his two biggest loves- reading and baking. Then he would really come alive: eyes sparkling and lips grinning. Seunghyun smiled just watching Heechul talk. Mrs. Choi promised to pass along Seunghyun's favorite recipes. Heechul promised to learn them.

 

 

Seunghyun was coming out of the bathroom when he found Heejin Kim waiting for him. She had a serious look on her face.

“Seunghyun, I don't know much your parents told you about our early life, but my marriage was not a happy one. I don't know how much Heechul remembers. We don't speak of it. But he is the best thing to ever happen to me, and before I allow this marriage to happen I need to be sure that you are serious about my son, that this isn't just some whim for you. I know you are Siwon and Ji-Woo's son, and I am placing a lot of faith in you because of that. I trust how they raised you.” She began to choke up.

Seunghyun took both of Mrs. Kim's hands in his. “Mrs. Kim-”

“Heejin.”

“Heejin. I am very serious about Heechul. I've been thinking about settling down for a while now. I'm sure my father would be thrilled to tell you about my terrible dating experiences, if he hasn't already. Apparently they're fun dinner party stories. Because of said bad luck I had been planning on asking my mother for help anyway. Heechul is already proving to be vastly superior to anyone I've dated. He's smart, humble, modest, and very pretty.” Seunghyun winked.

Heejin rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

“I promise you, I will protect Heechul. I will care for him and make him happy.”

Heejin's eyes watered, and she squeezed Seunghyun's hands tightly before heading into the ladies' room.

 

 

Seunghyun returned to find Heechul sitting alone in the booth. He was staring at his hands and biting his lip. Seunghyun smiled. “Hey.”

Heechul looked up and Seunghyun was startled to see a small tear slip down his cheek.

Seunghyun carefully wiped it away, making Heechul suck in a breath as they studied each other.

“You parents went to pay,” Heechul said softly.

“Are you alright?”

Heechul sighed, and brushed his hair away from his face. “It's all just so overwhelming. I mean, we're strangers, and now we're getting married in only a couple of months.”

“At least we don't have to plan it,” Seunghyun offered.

“That's true. And our parents did say they'll keep us in the loop.”

“I wonder if they'll hire a pony for rides.”

Heechul snorted. “I seriously doubt it,” he responded, looking amused. “But I think I've talked them into a dessert bar in addition to a wedding cake.”

Seunghyun looked at Heechul admiringly. “I think I'm already in love with you.”

Heechul rolled his eyes, but he was blushing.

Seunghyun chuckled. He reached up and gently brushed Heechul's cheek with his thumb, turning Heechul to face him. “There's nothing to be afraid of. We're both new to this, but at least we'll be going through it together.”

Heechul sighed again. “I get that. It's just that it's all happening so fast. You know?”

“Yeah, I know. But we'll exchange phone numbers and email addresses. I'll text you photos of my lunch, you'll email me funny cat memes, and we'll get to know each other. That's how it's done these days, right?”

Heechul laughed outright. “You're such a nerd.”

“You have a little over a month to make peace with that.”

 

 

Seunghyun escorted Heechul out of the restaurant to his mother's car. “I'll call you,” he promised, kissing the back of Heechul's hand again and getting him to blush again.

Heechul slid into the car, with a wave and a shy smile, and Seunghyun was left alone with his parents.

“Well?” Mr. Choi asked.

“I like him a lot,” Seunghyun smiled. “He seems calm and mellow.”

“Your opposite,” Mr. Choi said cheekily.

Seunghyun chuckled. “I think it will be a good balance. And I am looking forward to no more screaming matches, no more dramatic scenes.”

“Heejin said you promised to care for Heechul,” Mrs. Choi said.

“And to protect him and make him happy,” Seunghyun added. “And I fully intend to keep that promise."


	2. Sit Tight, Okay?

Heechul had been watching the storm for half an hour. It seemed to just hover over the part of the city he was in. The sky was so dark it looked like night; the clouds hung so low and heavy with rain that Heechul thought he could reach up and touch them; the rain pounded and the wind howled around the bookstore. Not a soul could be found on the street, although sometimes an occasional car would pass by. There was a loud crack, then the power went out. Heechul could hear Mr. Lee in the back, cursing.

“Lovely day,” Heechul's boss said dryly, moving to the front windows. “Did you see anything?”

“No, just heard a loud crack.” Heechul moved to stand next to his boss.

“Lightning strike, probably,” Mr. Lee mused.

Heechul was saved from replying by his cell phone vibrating in his back pocket. He blushed when he saw Seunghyun's name flash. “Hello?”

“Hey, cutie.”

“Hey Seunghyun.”

“What are you up to on this perfect day?”

Heechul snickered. “I'm at work.”

“Did your power go out too?”

“Yes. Mr. Lee thinks it was a lightning strike.”

“That would explain the deafening boom we heard,” Seunghyun said. “Are you going to have to stay?”

“I'm not sure what our game plan is,” Heechul replied.

“You can leave,” Mr. Lee offered. “I seriously doubt the power problem is going to be fixed today. Not while the rain holds up.”

“Looks like I can leave,” Heechul told Seunghyun.

“I'm going to come pick you up, so sit tight, okay?”

“Okay.”

They hung up.

 

 

Heechul slid his phone back into his pocket. He walked around the back of the counter to pick up the novel he was reading, as well as a new cookbook he had purchased. In the month that they had been texting and talking, Heechul and Seunghyun discovered they worked in the same area of town. They weren't able to get together often because of their different schedules, and the whole firm being swamped with a large case. Seunghyun had been able to bring lunch a couple of times. He often worked late- almost nightly- and was exhausted when he got home. This would be the first time they were alone together. Heechul took a deep breath to steady his nerves. Then one more for good luck.

“Are you sure about this man, Heechul?” Mr. Lee asked. “About marrying him?” Surly as he was, Mr. Lee was a bit overprotective of his most loyal- and only- employee of the past five years.

“Of course!” Heechul exclaimed, trying to steel his nerves. “Seunghyun is handsome and rich. What more could a boy want?”

“Happiness.”

Heechul swallowed.

“You are allowed to be happy, you know. Whether it's with the one your mother picked, or someone else.”

Heechul forced a smile to his face. “I am happy.”

Mr. Lee nodded once. Heechul's cell phone dinged. _I'm here._ Heechul looked up to see a Lexus parked in front of the store.

“I know a good divorce lawyer,” Mr. Lee offered.

Heechul grinned. “I'll let Seunghyun know how optimistic you are.”

Mr. Lee just shrugged.

 

 

* * *

Heechul was still grinning when he climbed into Seunghyun's car.

“What's up?” Seunghyun asked.

“Mr. Lee let me know he knows a good divorce lawyer in case I'm unhappy.”

Seunghyun snorted. “Tell him I appreciate the vote of confidence.” He grabbed Heechul's hand and brought it to his lips. “How was your day?” he asked, squeezing Heechul's fingers.

“Good. Short. I wasn't able to read much of _The Bell Jar_ because I got distracted watching the storm. I did pick up a new cookbook, though.”

When Seunghyun stopped at a red light, he glanced at Heechul's new book: _The Art of French Macarons_. He grinned widely, dimples popping. “I love macarons.”

Heechul blushed. “Your mom told me. Figured I would learn.”

Seunghyun smiled, interlocking their fingers.

 

 

As they drove uptown, they left the storm behind them. There was even power on this side of town.

“Want to see a movie?” Seunghyun asked.

“Sure. What are you in the mood for?”

“How about something scary? Then I can hold you when you get scared.”

Heechul raised an eyebrow. “What if I don't get scared?”

“Then you can hold me.”

 

They settled themselves in the back row with a healthy portion of drinks and snacks. Seunghyun raised the armrest between them and waggled his eyebrows. Heechul just rolled his eyes and blushed once again.

 

 

Heechul did end up curled next to Seunghyun. He slid his shoes off and tucked his feet up, leaning his head on Seunghyun's shoulder. Seunghyun wrapped his arm around Heechul's waist. He would press kisses into Heechul's hair whenever Heechul would turn his face from the screen. Heechul would bury his face in Seunghyun's neck and breathe deeply, trembling when Seunghyun would kiss him or squeeze a little tighter.

 

 

“Where to next?” Heechul asked as they stretching during the end credits.

Seunghyun yawned and grabbed Heechul's hand. “I wonder if either one of us has power.”

The evening air was cool and sticky. The rain had ended, but the pavement was still wet. Seunghyun stuffed their interlocked hands into his jacket pocket as they walked along the street. It was brightly lit, and people were slowly beginning to emerge. They came across a coffee cart, and Seunghyun squeezed Heechul's fingers. “Care for some coffee?” he asked.

“Tea, please, if they have any.”

Drinks in hand, they turned away and continued their walk. Seunghyun dropped their hands and wrapped an arm around Heechul's waist. Heechul smiled to himself and leaned into Seunghyun, getting a warm smile in return.

“This is nice,” Heechul said softly.

“It is,” Seunghyun replied. “I don't think I've done something like this on a date.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Even if it was dinner or an art exhibit, it was always somewhere where there was a ton of people. See and be seen, you know? Never a chance to just relax and be quiet.”

Heechul was silent before responding. “Were your dates very glamorous?”

“Yes, but there was nothing beneath the glitz. They were shallow and boring. They always had to be around people and partying because to be alone with their own heads was too terrifying because they were empty.”

Heechul looked up at Seunghyun in surprise. “You sound bitter.”

Seunghyun made a face. “Maybe. I've honestly never sat down and explored these feelings. I just know that I feel like I wasn't myself with them. I was more who they wanted me to be.”

“Do you think you could be yourself with me?” Heechul asked.

Seunghyun smiled down at him. “So far, so good,” he chuckled, kissing his fiancee on the head.

 

 

They stopped in front of a jewelry store window.

“You didn't strike me as a blingy person,” Seunghyun said.

“I'm not,” Heechul replied. “A lot of jewelry is to gaudy. But I can still appreciate good craftsmanship. Like my mom, who doesn't wear heels often, but she can still appreciate a beautiful, classic pair.”

“Good thing your mom is picking out the rings, then.”

“Yep. Hope you like simple and silver.”

“Sure do.”

Heechul quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing.

 

 

They crossed the street and began to walk back to Seunghyun's car.

“My parents are buying us a condo,” Seunghyun said, chucking their cups into a bin.

“It's ridiculous.”

Seunghyun looked surprised. “Why is it ridiculous?”

“Because it's so much money,” Heechul replied. “Why can't we live at your place?”

“Because it's too small. And unfortunately, the occasional ex will drop by. Not to mention, my parents are wealthy and I'm an only child.”

“But it's so much money!” Heechul insisted.

Seunghyun threw his arm around Heechul's shoulders, and pulled him close once again. “I know you're used to struggling with money. But my parents are good and careful with money, and they've taught me well. This condo will not break the bank. Me spoiling you won't break the bank,”

“You can't spoil me!”

“I can and I will,” Seunghyun declared as they reached the car.

Heechul frowned as Seunghyun held the door open for him.

 

 

* * *

The ride back to Heechul's small home was a quiet one, each man seemingly lost in their own thoughts. Heechul didn't even realize they had pulled in front of his mom's bed and breakfast until Seunghyun broke into his thoughts.

“Is your mom home?” he asked.

Heechul gazed at the small building. “Most likely. One of us tries to always be here just in case a guest needs something.”

Seunghyun raised his fingers and gently traced Heechul's cheek.

Heechul bit his lip and closed his eyes. He wanted to lean into his fiancee's touch, but he was still nervous.

“What is it?” Seunghyun asked softly.

Heechul sighed. “Seunghyun, do you really think you could be yourself with me? I mean, really think so?”

“As I said earlier, so far, so good,” Seunghyun answered. “What's the matter? Are you having second thoughts?”

“Not... not second thoughts, exactly. I just... wonder...if this is the right move for us. I mean, we barely know each other. And we're getting married _next month._ ”

“I know,” Seunghyun said, lifting Heechul's hand to kiss it. “It's a scary thing- it scares me too. But the last time my mom set me up with someone, it worked. As much as a teenage relationship can work.”

Heechul allowed himself a faint smile.

“But my mom has never steered me wrong. I trust her, and she trusts you and your mom.”

“I guess every marriage is a leap of faith.”

“Exactly, exactly.” Seunghyun kissed both of Heechul's hands. “This is going to be a learning experience for both of us. We just need to go slow and have patience.”

Heechul smiled.

 

 

Seunghyun's hands moved up to cradle Heechul's face. “Can I kiss you?”

Heechul blushed, smiling widely. “Yes.”

Seunghyun pressed their lips together and Heechul's head span. When the kiss was deepened, Heechul felt his heart try desperately to break free from his chest. He felt as if the air had been sucked from his lungs. He didn't have much kissing experience, but he knew it didn't get better than this. He shivered.

Seunghyun pulled away and smiled at him. “Go inside and get some rest.” He rubbed their noses together. “I'll see you soon.”

Heechul was a little dazed, but smiled and climbed out of the car with his books. Waving to Seunghyun, he let himself into the quiet house.


	3. Well... You're Pretty

_One month later...._

 

 

In a room in the back of a small church, Seunghyun checked his reflection in an old mirror positioned over a small vanity. His hair was perfectly coiffed, his suit was pressed and sharp. He bit his lip and fiddled with his grandfather's silver cufflinks that had been passed down father to son throughout the generations. He was marrying Heechul today. Seunghyun was excited, but nervous. He worried about being able to care for Heechul, about being able to make him happy. The kiss they shared at the end of their last date had cemented everything for Seunghyun. He knew Heechul was the one. He had heard stories of “something shifted deep inside” and “everything feeling right”, but he had always thought it was an exaggeration. Now he knew how accurate those sentiments were. The first time he realized it he chuckled at himself for being so sentimental. But he thought about that kiss often, and was a little giddy at the prospect of a lifetime of them. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and his parents walked in.

“You look handsome,” Mr. Choi said.

“Of course I do. I inherited Mom's genes.”

A smack to the back of the head had Seunghyun spluttering.

“Heechul looks handsome, too,” Mrs. Choi added.

Seunghyun perked up. “Really? You've seen him? How is he?”

“He's fine,” Mrs. Choi smiled. “Nervous though.”

Seunghyun bit his lip. “Do you think he's having second thoughts.”

“No. Its just nerves. It's normal before a wedding. I even had them.”

“Are you sure it wasn't just morning sickness?” Seunghyun teased.

He got a second smack to the back of the head for that one.

 

 

Heechul was as stunning as ever. His hair was swept back into a bun, with his bangs in a swoop to the left. His eyes were lightly lined, and his pouty lips had the slightest bit of color. He wore a black suit with a white bow tie, which drew attention to his face. He kept biting his lip and fidgeting and Seunghyun couldn't take his eyes off of him. Noticing Heechul's hands were trembling, Seunghyun reached out and grabbed them, squeezing softly. Heechul blushed, and Seunghyun couldn't help but reach out to touch his cheek, shifting a little closer.

 

 

There were only a small handful of guests- The Chois; Mrs. Kim; the rest of their college friends; four of Seunghyun's friends; and two of Heechul's. After reciting their vows, Seunghyun kissed Heechul gently and chastely to a round of applause. Mrs. Choi and Mrs. Kim clung to each other in girlish glee. Mr. Choi beamed. Everyone stood to throw rice as Seunghyun escorted Heechul out of the church and into a limousine.

“So,” Seunghyun said. “Here we are.”

Heechul smiled. “It seems so surreal, doesn't it?” He turned to look out of the window.

“Yeah, it did happen pretty quickly.”

“I tried to talk Mom into dessert only, but she was all, _something something vegetables_ , and _you're not a child anymore_.” Heechul shrugged.

Seunghyun laughed. “At least you made the effort. But don't worry- you have a lifetime to bake for me.”

Heechul arched an eyebrow. “That's the only reason you're marrying me, isn't it?”

“I mean, I don't want to say it out loud- oof!” Seunghyun grunted from a light jab to the ribs by his new husband. Chuckling, he wrapped an arm around Heechul's shoulders and pulled him closer.

 

 

The reception was held in a banquet room at an upper class restaurant owned by Seunghyun's Uncle Dongwook. There was a cake and a dessert bar, much to Seunghyun's obvious excitement. Because there was a small number of people, Dongwook was able to offer various entrees according to everyone's taste. Heechul and Seunghyun had their own table, while the other guests were divided between two tables. Seunghyun noticed Heechul was shy and quiet, so he kept his attention focused solely on his new husband. He would feed Heechul bites of food, squeeze his hand, or kiss his forehead.

“Chulie, you're not eating,” Dongwook said, standing behind Heechul's chair.

“Sorry, Wookie,” Heechul replied bashfully. “Just nerves I guess.”

“Want me to whip you up something else?”

“No, I'm okay.”

Dongwook pressed a kiss to the back of Heechul's head and moved off to talk to Doojoon.

Seunghyun brushed his fingers across Heechul's cheek, making him blush. Heechul turned to him with a soft smile. “Are you alright?” Seunghyun murmured.

Heechul exhaled shakily. “Yeah.”

Seunghyun just raised an eyebrow.

Laughing, Heechul snuggled into Seunghyun. “I'm fine, I promise. It's really just nerves. I just wish I could relax, this is annoying.”

Seunghyun relaxed himself, and buried his nose in Heechul's hair. He caught his father's eye and winked. “Maybe you'll feel better when we get home.”

Dongwook returned, bearing a teapot and two cups. Heechul sighed in relief and began to pour.

Seunghyun frowned after Dongwook. “Do you think we'll ever be like that?”

“Like what?” Heechul passed Seunghyun a cup.

“Be able to just know what the other person needs at that moment.”

“Of course,” Heechul replied as he blew on his tea. “It's just going to take time. We've only known each other a month.”

Seunghyun leaned back in his chair and smiled at Heechul. “It seems you've already mastered the knack of saying the right things.”

Heechul shrugged. “I read a lot.”

Seunghyun chuckled again.

 

 

Suddenly a soft, classical melody poured over the speakers. Seunghyun turned to Heechul and held out his hand. “Shall we?”

Heechul's eyes widened. “In front of all these people?”

“Of course.” Seunghyun tugged Heechul out of his chair and over to a small area of the banquet room that had been designated as the dance floor. Seunghyun wrapped an around Heechul's waist and pulled him close, squeezing their joined hands together.

Heechul blushed deeply. “Everyone is staring.”

“Of course. We're the stars of the show.”

Heechul bit his lip. “I'm glad the wedding wasn't any bigger.”

Seunghyun leaned back and studied the young brunette. “You really don't like being the center of attention, do you?”

Heechul shook his head.

Seunghyun moved both arms to Heechul's waist and pulled him closer as Heechul's arms moved around his neck. “You know I won't let anything happen to you, right? I will protect you.”

Heechul pressed his forehead to Seunghyun's and closed his eyes.

Seunghyun didn't say anything. He just swayed them gently and breathed in the scent of his new husband.

 

 

The song ended and everyone applauded. Heechul blushed and ducked his head.

“Does this mean it's time for cake?” Seunghyun asked, making everyone laugh.

“You truly have a one track mind, I swear,” Heechul teased as they walked over to the dessert table.

The three-tiered cake was elegant simplicity, which Seunghyun could appreciate. Nothing overly grand or frilly: even the small clusters of flowers in Heechul's favorite color weren't over the top. Each layer was a different flavor. The top layer that Seunghyun and Heechul were keeping for themselves was chocolate. Seunghyun didn't think anyone loved chocolate as much as he did, but seeing Heechul's eyes sparkle at the double fudge flavor at their cake tasting made Seunghyun giddy. And when Heechul had shown up to the rehearsal dinner with homemade chocolate macarons, Seunghyun was over the moon. They sliced a small piece, dividing it to feed each other. Heechul went first, feeding Seunghyun cleanly. Seunghyun managed to get in a few licks to Heechul's fingers, smirking as Heechul's cheeks flamed the most alluring red. He wasn't as tidy while feeding Heechul, managing to get icing in Heechul's nose and then leaning in to lick it off. Heechul squealed and batted Seunghyun away. Everyone laughed, and a camera clicked.

“This is going on this year's Christmas cards, Chulie,” Heejin laughed.

Heechul stuck his tongue out.

Mrs. Choi peeked over her shoulder. “No, that's a screensaver.”

“No, put it on the inn's website!” Jungsoo volunteered.

“Send me a copy!” Seunghyun begged.

 

 

After dessert, Seunghyun danced with his mother.

“How are you feeling, my darling?” She asked.

Seunghyun sighed happily. He looked over at Heechul chatting with his two friends, and smiled. “Settled.”

Mrs. Choi beamed. “Good.”

 

 

Next to dance were Heechul and his mother. They spoke earnestly in low tones. Seunghyun wished he could hear what they were saying- Heechul looked distressed. Heejin pulled Heechul in to her arms and held him tightly. Seunghyun wondered if he should do something when he felt a hand on his arm, and looked up into the face of his Uncle Dongwook.

“It's alright,” Dongwook said. “It's just a lot for them to take in. It's been the two of them for so long.”

“Do you think they regret it?” Seunghyun asked in a small voice.

“Not at all,” Dongwook replied firmly. “Heejin is thrilled that her son has a good man who will love and take care of him. It's a relief for her.”

“And Heechul?”

“Well... you're pretty.”

Seunghyun snorted. “Thanks a lot.”

Dongwook laughed. “Don't worry. You guys like each other and you have an excellent support group. You'll be fine.”

 

 

Seunghyun and Heechul were unable to go on a honeymoon right away because of Seunghyun's work. His firm was still working on the huge, multi-million dollar case and needed all hands on deck. Luckily, he was able to leave early the night of the rehearsal dinner, although he didn't think his bosses really believed he was getting married. When the reception ended, they loaded up Seunghyun's car and headed towards their new home.

 

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=23rwdx3)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=w9d7it)


	4. Idea!

Heechul was startled awake by Seunghyun's alarm. He stretched and rubbed his face, not used to being up so early. His motion to get out of bed was halted by Seunghyun wrapping his long limbs around his new husband. Heechul couldn't help blushing. “Seunghyun, you need to get up.”

“Nuh-uh.”

Heechul giggled, but tried to to remain firm. “Come on. You need to get up and get ready for work.”

“No, I need to do this,” and Seunghyun began nuzzling Heechul's neck.

Heechul squealed and squirmed, unable to escape Seunghyun's clutches. Finally, he reached back and began tickling.

Seunghyun shrieked and flung himself to the other side of the bed. “No fair! Sneak attack!”

Heechul laughed and got out of bed. He turned the lamp on the nightstand to low. “Time to get a wiggle on.”

Seunghyun smiled softly at him. “You look so beautiful right now,” he murmured.

Heechul blushed brightly and threw a pillow at the other man. “Just... get in the shower,” he huffed, turning away.

Seunghyun's chuckles followed him out of the room.

 

 

Heechul shuffled down the hall to the kitchen, turning the lights on a tick above dim and switching on the heated floor. It may still be summer, but marble was cold in the mornings. Yawning, Heechul turned on the French press and began rummaging through the pantry. Deciding to indulge Seunghyun's sweet tooth, Heechul began pulling out ingredients for Scotch pancakes. He smiled as Seunghyun walked in wearing a deep blue robe, sniffing the air. He licked his lips and grinned. Moving towards Heechul, Seunghyun reminded him of a panther- graceful and majestic. He blushed once again as Seunghyun embraced him from behind, breathing deeply.

“You smell as good as you look,” Seunghyun said huskily.

“Seunghyun, if you make me burn these pancakes, I will spank you.”

“That's not really an incentive for me to stop, babe.”

A faint beeping noise from the finished coffee cut off Heechul's retort. He raised an eyebrow at Seunghyun.

Seunghyun groaned. “I'm only letting you go because I need fuel.”

Heechul snorted and continued making breakfast.

Seunghyun sipped languidly from his mug and watched Heechul work. “So what delicious treat will be baking today?”

Heechul baked every few days. He waited until one recipe was completely eaten before beginning a new one. “Actually, I baked last night.” He pointed to a glass jar that housed pink macarons.

Seunghyun squealed and practically ran to it, lifting the lid and inhaling deeply. “They smell so good,” he breathed. “What kind are they?”

Heechul giggled at Seunghyun's obvious glee. “Strawberry with chocolate filling.”

Seunghyun studied the cookies, then picked one up. “They're heart shaped!” he exclaimed, eyes sparkling.

Heechul shrugged, embarrassed, and moved to set the table.

Seunghyun popped the treat in his mouth, grinning. “Marrying you was the greatest idea ever!”

Heechul rolled his eyes, still blushing. “Would you just sit down so we can eat?”

Seunghyun sat down with a chuckle.

 

 

After they were finished, Heechul gathered their dishes. “What do you want for lunch today?”

Seunghyun stretched, and grabbed the glasses. “Heechul, you know you don't have to get up every morning to fix me breakfast and lunch, right? It's perfectly alright for you to remain burrowed in bed.”

Heechul blushed as he loaded the dishwasher. “I know. It's just... you work so hard and pretty much bring home the bacon and I want to help, to make your life a little easier.” He closed the dishwasher and stared at his feet.

Seunghyun wrapped his arms around Heechul's waist, pulling him close. “Heechul, I hope you don't think that's why I married you. I want a partner, not a nursemaid and cook.”

Heechul trembled as Seunghyun pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I know I tease sometimes, but I promise, I married you for you.”

Heechul smiled up at Seunghyun as a tear trickled from his eye.

Seunghyun kissed it, then gently kissed Heechul's lips. “Now go back to sleep.”

“I will,” Heechul chuckled. “After I make you lunch.”

Seunghyun just shook his head as he headed to their bedroom to get dressed for the day.

 

 

 

 

It was Heechul's day off, and he wanted to keep busy. He showered and changed, and straightened up a little. He cleaned everyday, so there wasn't too much for him to do in that respect. He flipped through all the channels twice before turning off the television, and soon falling asleep on the couch.

 

 

He woke in the afternoon, and fixed himself a light lunch. He still felt weird in their shared home, like it wasn't really his. He felt like he was house-sitting for someone and that any minute the real owners would walk in and Heechul would have to return to the bed and breakfast. The two bedroom penthouse was warmly decorated, filled with things they both liked. Heechul wasn't quite sure what he liked, but Seunghyun encouraged him, reminding him that it was Heechul's apartment as well. Heechul sighed. He didn't know what was wrong with him. So far he liked being married to Seunghyun, and he liked living with him. Seunghyun was funny and kind. Of course, he was gone for most of the day at work. The case was winding down, so they were double-timing it. But as tired as Seunghyun was when arrived home, he always asked about Heechul's day. He seemed genuinely interested, asking Heechul about the book he was reading, or his customers, even Mr. Lee. Heechul wasn't used to having someone interested in him. He was usually a background character.

 

 

Sighing, Heechul headed into the kitchen. Baking usually calmed his nerves, and he decided a quick and easy loaf of bread would be the way to go. If he tried anything more complicated, he would probably burst into tears from the stress.

 

 

He burst into tears anyway. He had no idea what his problem was. The bread was a beautiful golden color and the apartment smelled divine. He washed his face and drank a tall glass of water, trying to calm himself down. The opening of the front door startled him, and he walked into the living room to see Seunghyun leading Jiyong, Daesung, Youngbae, and Seungri in.

“Oh,” Heechul said. “Hi.”

Seunghyun smiled warmly. “Hey babe. Did you get my text?”

Heechul spotted his phone on the coffee table and picked it up.

_Bringing the boys home after work. Hope that's okay._

Heechul smiled faintly. “Of course it's okay. I just wish I had checked this earlier. I could have had dinner waiting for you guys.”

“We're not fussy,” Youngbae grinned. “I can't imagine having to take care of Seunghyun.”

Seunghyun stuck his tongue out.

“We can eat that,” Seungri said, pointing to the bread. “That must be why this place smells so good.”

“No you can't!” Heechul cried out when Seungri reached out for the loaf. He then blushed when he realized everyone was staring at him in shock. “It's just... I just...,”he swallowed. “... cried a little while making it. Now it's more of a... sorrow bread.” He flopped onto the sofa and buried his face in his knees.

“Heechul?” Seunghyun asked softly, sitting down next to him.

Sighing, Heechul raised his head. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you.”

“You didn't!”

“It's just... I'm married to someone I know a little more than a stranger and living in a house that isn't mine-”

“It _is_ yours,” Seunghyun insisted.

“- and it feels like a dream and I feel so discombobulated.” He sighed again.

 

 

Suddenly, Jiyong sat on the floor by Heechul's feet, smiling gently. “I come from a very small town, and when I first moved here for college I felt the same way- unsure of myself in my unreal surroundings. I'm an only child, and my dad had died when I was just a little kid. It had been just my mom and I for so long, that I cried almost everyday for the first month. Then, one day, there was a knock on my door. On the other side was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen.” He paused and smiled up at Daesung, who smiled back and winked. “He had a plate of cookies. He had heard me crying and wanted to make it stop. So he sat with me and talked to me and held my hand, and I began to feel better. After than, whenever I missed home, I would visit Daesung and he would always manage to cheer me up.”

“He missed home a lot more after that,” Daesung grinned.

Jiyong threw a pillow at him. “The point is,” he turned back to Heechul. “It's okay to be a little homesick, especially in a unique situation like yours.” He smiled.

Heechul couldn't help but smile back.

“Especially if you're married to Seunghyun,” Youngbae quipped.

“Thanks, ass,” Seunghyun replied, gently taking Heechul's hand.

 

 

“Idea!” Seungri called from the kitchen.

The others groaned.

“We divide this bread between the five of us, to help swallow Heechul's tears so that he feels better.”

Heechul smiled. “That's so sweet, Seungri.”

“Seungri stop flirting with my husband.”

Heechul giggled and turned to face Seunghyun. The lawyer winked at him, lifting Heechul's fingers to kiss them. Heechul melted.

“On second thought, that's not such a good idea,” Seungri said, mouth full. “This bread isn't that good. You guys wouldn't like it. Sorry Heechul.” He moved the plate a little farther down the counter, away from the others. He was eating a little bit faster.

“Are you sure, Ri?” Youngbae asked, standing up from his chair. “It looks like you like it well enough.”

Youngbae, Daesung, and Jiyong pounced. They pushed Seungri to the floor and grabbed the bread for themselves. Heechul and Seunghyun got up and walked around the counter, to find Youngbae sitting on Seungri, eating some of the bread. Jiyong was sitting on a stool, and Daesung leaned against the counter.

“This is pretty good sorrow bread,” Daesung said. “You'll have to give me the recipe.”

“Sure.”

“Heechul, Seunghyun says you fix him three meals a day? On top of the baking?” Youngbae asked.

Heechul nodded, smiling shyly.

Youngbae sighed deeply. “You're spoiling him, you know. He's going to become insufferable.”

“You mean more than he is now?” Seungri asked.

 

 

The guys stayed for a few more hours. They refused to let Heechul cook for them, saying he deserved a break. They ordered pizza and settled into the living room. Heechul relaxed more and more as the night progressed and slowly opened up to Seunghyun and his friends. They were all kind and attentive.

“You sure lucked out man,” Youngbae said to Seunghyun on his way out the door when they were all leaving.

Seunghyun just smirked and looked proud of himself.

 

 

Once they were alone again and had cleaned up, Seunghyun pulled Heechul into his arms. “I'm sorry I didn't notice you were hurting,” he said softly.

“It's fine. It's not a constant... thing. It's taking some getting used to, but usually I'm fine. Today was just overwhelming for some reason. I still don't know why.”

Seunghyun cupped Heechul's cheeks gently. “I promise I'll start being more attentive.”

Before Heechul could say anything else, Seunghyun kissed him. Heechul sighed and opened his mouth, Seunghyun's tongue slowly sliding in. Heechul whimpered and slid his arms around his husband's neck. Seunghyun's fingers slid gently up and down Heechul's back. His tenderness had Heechul feeling treasured, and he felt a little weak in the knees.

Seunghyun finally pulled back. “Let's get some sleep,” he said softly, running his thumb over Heechul's bottom lip and smiling warmly.

Heechul smiled back, blushing and biting his bottom lip. “Okay.”

Seunghyun took his hand and Heechul allowed himself to be led.


	5. I Kinda Like You

The case was over. Finally. The judge had found in favor of Seunghyun's firm, which made all the long days and nights worth it. Between all the backslapping and congratulations of his colleagues, Seunghyun sent off two texts- one to Heechul, and one to his dad. Closing his office door, Seunghyun rubbed his face. He couldn't wait to go back to his regular sleep schedule, and he definitely couldn't wait to spend more time with Heechul.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. “You have a visitor, Mr. Choi,” announced Minzy, his secretary.

Seunghyun was pleasantly surprised to see a blushing Heechul holding a brightly colored bouquet of daisies. “Chulie!” he sprang to his feet and bounded over. “Thanks, Minz.”

Minzy bowed and shut the door behind her as she left.

“What are you doing here?” Seunghyun asked, kissing Heechul's forehead.

“These are for you,” Heechul replied, handing over the flowers. “And I thought that since your case was over, I could take you to dinner to celebrate.”

Such a thoughtful gesture touched Seunghyun to the core. None of his exes would have done anything like this, and Seunghyun was so thankful that he had ended up with Heechul. “That sounds amazing,” he murmured, bending down for a better kiss. He cupped Heechul's cheek, and his husband slipped an arm around his waist. Breaking the kiss, Seunghyun pressed their foreheads together. “Let's go.”

 

 

They bumped into two suited men on their way out.

“Seunghyun,” said the man in the dark hat. “Coming out tonight?”

Seunghyun shook his head. “Sorry, but I'm having dinner with my husband.”

“Husband?” asked the blonde. Both men stared at the two.

Seunghyun chuckled and picked up Heechul's left hand with his own, and showed off their matching wedding rings. “Heechul, meet Hyunsuk Yang,” he nodded to the man in the hat. “and Jinyoung Park.” The blonde man smirked. “They are the partners and owners here at Park and Yang.”

“Nice to meet you,” Heechul said shyly.

“I remember vaguely you saying something,” Hyunsuk said, brow furrowed. “But it didn't click.”

“Well, I didn't talk about it, really. It happened rather quickly, and the ceremony was small and intimate.”

“I bet,” Jinyoung leered, looking Heechul up and down and licking his lips.

Heechul looked at his feet and leaned into Seunghyun. Seunghyun wrapped an arm around his husband's waist and dropped a kiss onto his hair.

“Don't be a creep, Jin,” Hyunsuk said. “Seunghyun, take the next week off and use my home on Jeju Island.”

Seunghyun and Heechul stared at each other, then at Hyunsuk. “Sir,” Seunghyun began. “We couldn't possibly-”

“You can and you will,” Hyunsuk replied, pulling out his phone and firing off a text. “I insist. You're a damn fine worker and you guys didn't get a honeymoon because of this case.”

Seunghyun started to reply, but Hyunsuk cut him off. “Bommie has the keys, and I already texted her saying it was alright. Stop by her office on your way out, and we'll see you a week from Monday.”

 

 

The next afternoon, after a bit of a lie-in, Seunghyun and Heechul found themselves in front of a massive, modern beach house.

“Whoa,” Heechul breathed.

“And we get the place all to ourselves,” Seunghyun smirked. He led his blushing husband inside. They quietly made their way through what was obviously a mansion before finding the master bedroom. Seunghyun dropped his bags and jumped face first onto the bed. “This bed is so soft! We're stealing it.”

“Right,” Heechul replied, rolling his eyes. “I'm sure no one will notice.”

Seunghyun lunged for the younger man, pulling him shrieking into bed. They lay back on the pillows, quietly watching each other. “This is what I want to do all week long,” Seunghyun murmured. “Just lay in bed with you all day.”

Heechul flushed that charming pink that Seunghyun loved so much. “No sightseeing? No eating?”

“I can see all the sights right here,” Seunghyun replied, causing Heechul to roll his eyes. “And as for eating...” he looked Heechul up and down, licking his lips lasciviously.

“Oh my god,” Heechul laughed and tried to roll out of bed.

Seunghyun pulled him back and pressed their lips together. He was pleased when Heechul responded eagerly. He ran his hands down Heechul's sides, gently moving his hands under his shirt. He was rewarded with a whimper and Heechul tugging his hair.

 

Their kisses became more frantic, their bodies grinding faster against each other. Heechul began to unbutton Seunghyun's shirt, and the lawyer pulled back a little. “Heechul,” he said softly.

Heechul smiled. “Make love to me, Seunghyun.”

 

The sounds Heechul made that day would be forever imprinted on Seunghyun's brain. The absolute trust that the younger man had placed in him, the look of bliss on his face at the moment of climax, the way the sun that streamed through the window kissed Heechul's skin made for an absolutely perfect moment in time. Afterwards, Heechul curled up against Seunghyun, laying his head on his shoulder, one arm and one leg slung across him. Seunghyun wrapped his arms around his husband's waist, resting his head on Heechul's.

“How are you?” Seunghyun asked softly.

“Really good,” Heechul replied. “That was incredible.” He yawned.

“Time for a nap?”

“Mmm.” Heechul fell quiet, and his breaths soon evened out. Seunghyun stared at the ceiling, running his fingers through Heechul's hair before falling asleep himself.

 

 

Darkness had fallen when Seunghyun and Heechul woke up again. Fingers and mouths frantically met in the shadows as Heechul moved on top of his husband. His cries echoed Seunghyun's growls in a cacophony of pleasure as they chased their orgasms, climaxing at the same time. Seunghyun had the fleeting thought that he should clean them off, but instead rolled them over so that he was spooned behind Heechul.

 

 

The next time Seunghyun cracked his eyes open, the sun was filling the room. Heechul stirred with a groan, before flipping over to face Seunghyun.

“Morning, beautiful,” Seunghyun murmured, leaning forward to kiss Heechul's forehead. “How do you feel?”

“Mmm.” Heechul yawned and stretched.

Seunghyun eyed him and licked his lips.

Heechul caught Seunghyun's look and rolled his eyes. “Ugh, you're gross. But to answer your question, I feel hungry. And a bit dehydrated.”

Seunghyun yawned himself. “It's probably been about twenty four hours since we've eaten. What do you think? Should we head out and look for some food?”

It took some time for them to get going, since Seunghyun decided Heechul's body was more tempting and delectable than any meal. After a satisfying romp in the shower, the honeymooners finally stumbled from the house to the rental car in search for food.

 

 

They found a small hole-in-the-wall diner and loaded up on cheap fare. It was delicious, and what was meant to be a quick bite turned into a long and leisurely lunch.

“It's not like we're in a hurry,” Heechul supplied, eyes lighting up at a second serving of dumplings being dropped off at the table.

“People are going to think you're pregnant,” Seunghyun teased.

Heechul stuck out his tongue. “Can I help it if my husband insists upon burning calories nonstop?”

“I didn't hear you complaining.”

Heechul just ignored him.

 

 

After lunch, they decided to hike their way around town just to see what they could see. The natural wonders were breathtaking, and more than once they found themselves in speechless awe. They took countless selfies, and stopped one more time to eat before making their way back to the car. Back at the house, Heechul prepared them some tea. “Any ideas for tomorrow?” he asked.

“Something like today- sex, food, and sightseeing.”

Heechul laughed. “You have a one-track mind, I swear.”

“You know there's nothing better!” Seunghyun protested.

Heechul just shook his head, pouring out their tea. They took their mugs and headed out to a patio off the kitchen. The view was green and flowering, and the sun was setting. They sat quietly, sipping their tea and leaning against each other. Heechul drowsed, and Seunghyun took the mug from his hands before he dropped it. He lifted Heechul carefully, and carried him to bed.

 

 

They spent the rest of the week like that. They explored during the day, and cuddled up at the house during the evening. They talked more than ever, and enjoyed getting to know each other. As the week drew to a close, both seemed to feel that they were even better suited for each other than they had first realized.

 

 

On Saturday afternoon, they had to cut their sightseeing short. Heechul had fallen ill with stomach pains. He was pale, and by the time they made it back to the house he was throwing up. Seunghyun helped him change into pajamas and settle into bed. He drove to the nearest pharmacy to purchase tea, crackers, and anti-nausea medicine. When he got back, he found Heechul curled up on the bathroom floor in front of the toilet. Sitting him up, Seunghyun wiped his face and gave him some medicine.

“I'm sorry,” Heechul whispered.

“Shhh,” Seunghyun leaned forward and kissed Heechul's forehead. “It's probably food poisoning. We need to keep you hydrated and rested.”

Heechul pouted as Seunghyun led him back to bed. He slept the rest of the night, waking only once when Seunghyun insisted he eat. He didn't get sick again, leading them both to believe that it was only a mild case. Seunghyun stayed up a little while longer, cleaning and packing so that there was less to do in the morning. When he slid into bed, Heechul curled up to him, instinctively seeking out his husband.

 

 

Seunghyun was up first the next morning. He padded downstairs to make coffee, then took his mug out onto the patio. The air was cloudy and cool, with a brisk breeze blowing. A few birds were singing, and Seunghyun closed his eyes.

Soft footsteps interrupted his reverie, and his lap was soon full of his husband. “Hey baby,” he murmured, kissing under Heechul's chin. “Feeling any better?”

“Yeah.” Heechul snuggled down to curl into Seunghyun's chest. “I'm sorry I ruined our honeymoon,” he said softly.

“You didn't ruin anything. This week has been fun and restful, which I needed. Your presence made everything better.”

Heechul smiled up at him. “I kinda like you.”

Seunghyun pouted. “Only kinda?”

“I'm not going to be responsible for your ego getting bigger.”

“When you're feeling better, I'm going to spank you.”

Heechul yawned. “I look forward to it.”


	6. You Know Where to Find Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual harassment ahead

When they returned home from their honeymoon, Seunghyun learned the firm was having a large party to celebrate the end of the case. Not all of the employees were able to go out the last time, and this way everyone could show up. Seunghyun was excited to introduce Heechul to everyone. Heechul was nervous, but Seunghyun promised to stay by his side the whole night.

 

They spent the week leading up to the party settling into a new routine. Seunghyun was home every night at 5:30, and Heechul would have dinner ready. They would talk about their days, although Seunghyun always had more to say. They would do dishes together, then settle into the living room. Sometimes they read, sometimes they would watch TV, sometimes they played games. After years of partying, Seunghyun found he was enjoying the quiet, domestic life.

His dad was going to be so smug about it.

 

They had decided that Sundays would be dinner with their parents. Heejin and the Chois would come over, and they would all sit down to eat. The parents happily agreed. They even had a group text where they all kept in touch with each other.

 

~*~*~*~*~*  
Heechul was a bundle of nerves when the night of the party rolled around. Seunghyun made him tea and rubbed his back to help ease his nerves. He also promised the next day would be filled with pampering to help Heechul decompress.

The restaurant was packed, and Heechul was overwhelmed. A sea of noise and faces rose in front of him, and he had to force himself to breathe. Seunghyun kept his promise and kept him anchored, never once leaving Heechul's side. The lawyer introduced his husband to everyone with a beaming pride. He did his best to include Heechul in every conversation. Bom and Minzy were kinder than Heechul was expecting, since they looked intimidating. But they cooed over him and teased Seunghyun. They knew all of the office gossip and happily filled Heechul in while plying him with food.

 

Heechul did eventually find himself alone at the end of the night. Seunghyun had asked with a leer if Heechul wanted to join him in the bathroom. Heechul had just pushed his husband's face away with a roll of his eyes, Bom and Minzy squealing in laughter. The two women bid farewell, and Heechul sat alone at the table. They party was thinning out, so he felt more comfortable than he did at the start of the evening.

“Enjoying the festivities?” came a new voice.

Heechul looked up to see one of the firm's partners, Jinyoung Park, smirking down at him. He swallowed. “I am, Mr. Park, thank you.”

Jinyoung settled into the chair next to Heechul. “None of this 'mister' nonsense. We're family! Seunghyun has been with us for almost a decade now. He's practically a son! That makes you family by extension!” He threw his hands into the air, and Heechul couldn't help but giggle. Jinyoung smiled at him.

“You know, you're very beautiful,” Jinyoung said huskily, moving closer to Heechul. “I can see why Seunghyun kept you hidden.”

Heechul's smile faded and he looked down at his hands in his lap.

Jinyoung leaned over, tucking Heechul's hair behind his ear. “Seunghyun's a great lawyer. So close to being partner. Would you like to help him advance?”

Heechul bit his lip and closed his eyes. He refused to look up.

“I wonder how you taste,” Jinyoung breathed into Heechul's ear, causing him to shiver. The other man chuckled. “Yang, Park, and Choi. Has a nice ring, doesn't it?” He brushed   
Heechul's hair back, exposing his neck.

Heechul closed his eyes as he felt the breath of his husband's boss, so close. He desperately wanted to throw up. 

Someone across the room called Jinyoung's name.   
“Let me know,” the older man murmured before rising. “You know where to find me.”

 

Heechul was alone. He couldn't move, not even to wipe the tears off his face. 

“Heechul?” It was Seunghyun's voice.

He looked up at his husband.

“What's happened?”

“I'm sick,” he whispered. “Take me home, Seunghyun, please.”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Seunghyun eased Heechul gently from his chair and guided his husband home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for waiting for me. I've been in a bit of creative hibernation since Jonghyun passed away, only managing the occasional drabble. I'm going to do my best to write more in 2019. Have no fear- all my stories will be completed. I will not abandon them. I hope you won't abandon me.


End file.
